Darth Sadis
Darth Sadis was quite literally born to be a Sith Lord. Though he craves power it is not what he desires most. He is sick and twisted, taking pleasure in sadistically torturing killing people. His ultimate goal is not only to eradicate the Jedi, but to make them scream as they die. Biography Darth Kren's Project During Darth Kren's reign as Dark Lord of the Sith he was obsessed with creating a powerful Sith Lord worthy of exterminating the Jedi. This project was known only to himself and the scientists working on it, all of which he later killed upon completion. Not even his own apprentice, Norik Kun, knew. He sent out scouts who collected DNA samples from several, powerful Jedi Knights. Kren himself chose the six samples that would be used in the project. The samples came from Cazzik Wyn, Cadden Blackthorne, Dorset Konig, Jade Croft, Lyn-Char Beorht, and Adam Sage. In a secret lab on the planet Ziost Kren had the six DNA samples spliced together and used the new, unique sample to grow his new Sith Lord in a cloning cylinder. The Dark Lord was pleased with the results. The man proved to be very powerful in the Force. Kren began his training in secret. He taught him almost everything. However, before he could be proclaimed a Sith Lord, Darth Kren was killed. The man fled the Sith Empire. The new Dark Lord, Norik Kun, would have killed him had he learned what transpired. Sadis The man adopted the name Sadis, meaning "sadistic" in the true Sith tradition. However, he left off the "Darth" because he was not a true Sith. He journeyed from planet to planet searching for clues to the rest of his training. He learned bits and pieces, but not enough. When the Sith Empire fell he viewed it as his final chance to learn the secrets of the Sith had become unreachable. Though he continued his journey, more and more of his efforts were put towards killing any and all Jedi he could find. If he could not be a Sith, at least he could continue their mission. However, his time as a Dark Jedi would be limited. Soon, he would meet a man named Ilan Garuda. The Sith Brotherhood Ilan Garuda, who had assumed the Sith name Darth Invisus, located Sadis and his apprentice, Sirena on Tarix. There, the two confronted each other. Invisus utilized careful words and well thought-out devices to convince Sadis to join him. After considering where he currently stood, but more importantly what he could learn from the Dark Lord of the Sith, Sadis agreed, and both he and Sirena swore their allegiance to Invisus. Sadis was promised the missing information he sought out to become a full-fledged Sith Lord, and Invisus was granted access to tomes of knowledge that Sadis had collected over the years. The alliance was mutual, but as with any alliance between Sith, it will only be a matter of time before it fades. Sadis was tasked with overseeing the training of the Morgukai Shadow Army at his fortress on Tarix. He completed this task with ease, even quicker than Invisus had expected. However, upon completion the Dark Lord had the army moved from Tarix to Testria so they didn't become loyal to Sadis instead of him. The Lord of Pain The Sith Lord was not hindered by Lord Invisus' decision to move the Morgukai Shadow Army from Tarix. He had been expecting this, for it was what he would have done as well. In secret, he had been building his own army. Though not anywhere near strong enough to take on the might of the entire Sith Brotherhood, all he needed was patience. Eventually, an opportunity would arise and and his troops would seize control of the Brotherhood and would aid him in eliminating Darth Invisus so he could become the new Dark Lord. These soldiers were an experiment called Shadowtroopers that had originally been put into use by the Galactic Empire. However, they would now serve Darth Sadis. End Game Sadis's dream would not come to fruitition, however. Upon Darth Trayus's usurpring of power over Darth Invisus, chaos reigned free in the Sith Brotherhood. Trayus, recognizing the potential threat of Sadis over his newly acquired territory, moved to attack Tarix and seize total control over the Sith Brotherhood for himself. The battle was long and fierce, suffering many casualties on both sides, but was ended with the duel between Sadis and Trayus. Sadis proved to be a worthy adversary, but underestimated Trayus and his abilities, and fell in battle. The remaining forces that were once controlled by Sadis either died afterwards, or swore their fealty to their new master. Information & Statistics Weapons Darth Sadis wields a single, red bladed lightsaber along with an arsenal of Force powers. Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form VI: Niman Active Threads Dawn of Darkness Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Shadow ImperiumCategory:Sith Brotherhood